


夜园 第三十三章 毕业典礼

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 21





	夜园 第三十三章 毕业典礼

后来纪秋也不发了，每个月的发情期来到，他没有联系高夜说的那位医生，只是请了假，在家忍着。

才开始，他在跑步机上运动，试图挥发掉那些多余的精力。跑得精疲力竭，让自己什么都不想。

后来，情潮汹涌而来，那股熟悉又陌生，令人心生恐惧的力量还没到，便让他不寒而栗。他想起那个恐怖的晚上，每一分每一秒都如撕裂般的痛苦。他一点都不想经历了，可他还是忍着，情欲一阵阵袭来，他一点点咬牙忍住。身子频频发抖，底下床褥湿了一层又一层。他像陷进一个牢狱，四面无处可逃，身上每一处肌肤都撕裂扯碎开来，如烈火焚烧，如万虫噬咬，无处不痛，无处得以解脱。

而那股浪潮只会一次比一次凶猛、剧烈，漫长得没有尽头。

那一晚，门窗紧闭，房里热得像个蒸笼。在濒临昏厥的幻觉中，他还在渴望着有没有一丝可能，还像上次那样，高夜突然发现，如天神降临。

而他昏死过去，浑身如水里捞得一般瘫在床上醒来的时候，看到的还是白色的墙，空空的房间。

他眼泪落下来了，想阿夜怎么那么心狠，是不是从来就没有爱过他。

熬过了一次发情期，他再也不敢乱来。之后他都自己打抑制剂，胳膊上一个又一个的针孔，每次都会提前打，连着打好几针。

直到七月份毕业典礼那天，他重又见到了阿夜。

那天毕业典礼，颜真也要去。他怀了孕，大着肚子很不方便。纪秋先去接他，颜真给他发了新房地址。

第一次去，纪秋不好空手，还带着一大捧花束。颜真最喜欢别人送他花了，他轻轻嗅着花朵的香气，敲开了那扇花园的门。

颜真过了很久才出来，匆忙披了件睡袍，衣衫不整。他的Alpha很不耐烦，问谁啊？

颜真回了一句，不好意思地拉着纪秋：“进来吧，等我一会哦。”

房子不大，进去后满地狼藉，丢着很多衣服、鞋子和宝宝的东西。

他的Alpha捞住他的腰亲嘴：“还没完呢，你跑哪去？”

颜真推搡着他：“我今天毕业典礼啊……”

Alpha当着纪秋的面撩起他的睡袍就要在门口开干，纪秋匆忙转过身去，只听着颜真百般哀求：“放我去吧，老公，回来我随便你弄……”

Alpha怒了，扇了他屁股一把：“小骚货，你肚子都大了，还去什么毕业典礼，是不是想再勾引个老公回来？”

纪秋听他说得不堪入耳，而颜真也似乎习惯了，就和他在门口腻歪起来。

“好哥哥，有你我还不够吗，轻点，好痛……”

“啊啊！老公，你好厉害，你最棒了！不要这样……”

他声音里透着恐惧，而那男人根本不管，拖着他进房去了。

门在纪秋面前哐得关上，厨房忽然又走出一个人来，颜真的第二任丈夫。

那个优雅的男人拿着杯奶茶端详着纪秋，问：“你喝吗？”

纪秋脸色苍白，抓着沙发后退摇头。

那男人也不和他客气，笑了一下，也进房去了。

纪秋在外面等了半个小时，颜真也没有出来。里面的动静越来越大，有什么东西撞倒了，男人的咒骂声、调笑声，还有粘稠的声响……颜真的尖叫不时地传出来，每一声都撞击在纪秋的耳膜上。

纪秋胆战心惊等了许久，慢慢靠近那扇门去。

“颜真……”

他小声喊了一句，没有任何回音。

外面花园蝉鸣虫叫，房间里却是沉闷闷的。他走近了，从那个没关紧的门缝里，竟是看到一副再可怕不过的景象！一团白花花的肉交缠在了一起，里面不仅有三个人！他们像是黏腻的触手，把颜真给吸进去了。每当颜真想要爬出来，都被那些吸盘给拖了进去。

他们抓着颜真的头发，肆无忌惮地蹂躏着颜真的肚子。他们完全不把颜真当人，他们也不把自己当人，不管是多么高贵的Alpha，此刻都像苍蝇见了血一样，陷入极乐的狂欢。

而颜真垂着头，还在他们之间娇笑着，连声喊着好哥哥哄着他们。

这是一场饕餮盛宴，这是一个无间地狱。

纪秋浑身发抖，从里面狂奔出来，还没到门口就吐了。


End file.
